Hope, Faith and Destiny
by Lovely-Plot
Summary: Hope en Faith zijn twee totaal verschillende meisjes in de Middeleeuwen. Als ze beiden naar Zweinstein gaan en bevriend raken, komen ze erachter dat een bloedband hebben met 1 van de stichters. En een machtige tovenaar breekt in op Zweinstein...Geschreven
1. Chapter 1

**Hope, Faith and Destiny**

Dit verhaal gaat over twee heksen: Hope en Faith. Het verhaal speelt zich af in de tijd dat Godrik Griffoendor, Zalazar Zwadderich, Rowena Ravenklauw en Helga Huffelpuf , Zweinstein al hadden gemaakt. Zalazar was weg, Rowena en Helga waren al overleden en Godrik was nu zevenenzeventig jaar en hoofd van Zweinstein.

Hoofdstuk 1

Zweinstein.

Faith zat in een koets. Buiten regende het pijperstelen. Faith keek ernaar. Ze ging naar een nieuwe school: Zweinstein hogeschool voor hekserij en hokus pokus.

Faith was opgegroeid in een weeshuis.

Toen ze vier jaar was, was haar moeder gestorven en was ze daar beland. Maar van die tijd wist ze niets meer.

Het weeshuis was erg verrast geweest dat ze een heks was. Gelukkig gaven ze haar niet aan want anders zou ze wel eens op de brandstapel kunnen belanden.

Faith was erg dun omdat er weinig te eten was in het weeshuis en haar lange bruine haren waren zeiknat van de regen. Ze had blauwe ogen en een nieuw gewaad wat erg comfortabel zat. Ze was altijd gewend om oude afgedankte jurken te dragen net als de rest van het weeshuis maar de laatste dagen liep ze hier in.

'We zijn er.' Riep de stem van de koetsier naar binnen.

'Oke bedankt.' Zei ze en stapte uit. Ze was erg dankbaar omdat het weeshuis met hun weinige geld alles had geregeld van haar boeken tot de koets.

Ze liep naar een poort toe wat de ingang moest wezen van Zweinstein want er stonden al allemaal kinderen te wachten.

Sommige keken nieuwsgierig maar anderen waren er al aan gewend. Komt vast doordat de oudere leerlingen hier eerder waren geweest.

Opeens verscheen er een man. Waarschijnlijk was dat het schoolhoofd Godrik Griffoendor, die eveneens een stichter was van de school wist Faith.

De man deed de deuren open en de leerlingen liepen achter hem aan. Hier en daar hoorde Faith kreetjes van 'ah' en 'wow'.

Het lopen duurde vrij lang maar toen ze het kasteel zagen vond ze het de moeite waard. Alleen had ze toch het gevoel dat ze het kasteel liever vanuit een droge koets had gezien. Want ze was al zeiknat maar nú was ze doorweekt. Ze volgde de leerling naar binnen waar het lekker warm was. Zo te zien waren de andere kinderen ook blij dat ze binnen waren want die zagen er doorweekt uit net als haar.

Ze gingen naar een grote zaal toe waar vier grote tafels stonden. De man stopte en iedereen bleef achter hem staan, hij draaide zich om en begon te praten.

'Welkom op Zweinstein de oudere leerlingen gaan aan hun afdelingstafels zitten en de eerstejaars volgen mij.' De oudere leerlingen deden wat hun werd gezegd en gingen zitten. Voor Faith was er niet veel te volgen ze liep alleen maar ietsje naar voren. Ze ging op haar tenen staan en zag een kruk met een hoed erop leggen. De man pakte een lijst uit de zak van zijn gewaad en legde alles uit.

'Dadelijk noem ik jullie namen dan komen jullie naar voren en dat zal de soorteerhoed je sorteren, maar eerst zal de soorteerhoed wat voordragen.

_Ik ben misschien_

_Wat sjofel, maar_

_Dat is alleen de_

_Buitenkant. _

_Enkele jaren gelee _

_Werd ik in gekocht_

_Want er werd een_

_Soorteerhoed gezocht._

_Allereerst is er Griffoendor_

_Waar alleen de dapperste_

_Belanden. Als je bij_

_Zwadderich komt moet_

_Sluw zijn en je hart_

_Daaraan verpanden._

_Kom je bij Ravenklauw_

_Dan ben je slim en zal_

_Nooit stomme dingen_

_Doen. Misschien_

_Is Huffelpuf meer_

_Jouw smaak en is_

_Eerlijkheid jou_

_Taak. Nu ga ik _

_Stoppen en jullie_

_Sorteren zodat _

_Jullie veel hier op_

_School kunnen leren._

De hele zaal klapte en het schoolhoofd begon met namen oplezen.

'Alfha Hope.' En er kwam een knap verzorgd meisje naar voren met bruin haar dat over haar schouders viel. Het viel haar op dat ze felgroene ogen had. Ze ging zitten en net toen ze de hoed op had schreeuwde het al.

'-Zwadderig.' Ze stond op en ging aan de tafel van Zwadderich zitten.

'Breeder boris.'

'-Ravenklauw.'

Zo ging het een tijdje door totdat ze zelf aan de beurt was.

'Meerlen Faith.' Ze ging naar voren ze had de zenuwen, iedereen die nu naar haar keek. Ze ging zitten en ze kreeg de hoed op haar hoofd. Ze hoorde een stemmetje.

'Zo alweer een Zwadderig geen twijfel mogelijk.'

'-Zwadderig.' En ze liep naar de tafel van Zwadderig waar ze naast het verzorgde meisje met het bruine haar ging zitten die met haar vriendin zat te praten.

'Natuurlijk ben ik volbloed ik heb met de minister van toverkunst zélf aan tafel gezeten, met mijn ouder natuurlijk die belangrijke functionarissen zijn op het ministerie. Als je haar zo hoorde was ze alleen op de wereld. Dacht Faith.

'De laatste leerling is gesorteerd dus nu gaan we aan het feestmaal beginnen.' Zei het schoolhoofd en ging aan de oppertafel zitten waar alle leraren zaten.

En aan de tafels verscheen allerlei eten in allerlei soorten en maten en ook pepermuntjes. Faith keek haar ogen uit ze had het meeste eten nog nooit gezien laat staan gegeten. Dus ze pakte maar alles wat er lekker uit zag.

Zo te zien zag het knappe meisje dat want ze vroeg:

'Heb je dat nog nooit gegeten?'

'Nou jawel maar nog nooit zo lekker.' Loog Faith ze wilde niet dat iemand wist dat ze in een weeshuis was opgegroeid. Het meisje keek haar aan alsof ze een besluit maakte of ze het zou geloven maar vroeg toen:

'Ben jij een volbloed?'

'Ja.' Zei Faith meteen.

'Natuurlijk.' Voegde ze eraan toe.

'Nou ik ben Hope Alfha.' Zei het meisje en stak haar hand uit.

'Ik ben Faith Meerlen.' Meerlen was echter niet haar echte achternaam, maar die van de leider van het weeshuis waar ze aardig mee op kon schieten.

En ze pakte de hand aan en schudde die.

Onder het eten bespraken ze van alles Faith en Hope hadden veel verschillende ideeën maar toch vonden ze sommige dingen toch hetzelfde. Faith had nog iemand leren kennen. Pieter Falck. Ze kon het aardig met hem vinden. Net toen ze het over de school hadden verdween het eten even snel als het verschenen was en zei het schoolhoofd dat ze de klassenoudste moesten volgen naar de slaapzalen.

Ze liepen richting de kerker, de klassenoudste gaf het wachtwoord aan een schilderij ('modderbloedvrij') en ze kwamen in een stijlvolle leerlingenkamer terecht. Alles wat groen en zilver en in de haard brandde een lekker vuurtje. Toen haar de slaapzaal werd gewezen kwam ze naast Hope te slapen. Ze sliep ook met haar vriendinnenclub Jacelien Mandra, Anita Verher en Griselde Zander. Ze ging leggen in haar bed. Ze had nog nooit zo lekker gelegen. Dacht ze bij zichzelf en daarna viel ze al snel in slaap.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Hope werd wakker bij het krieken van de ochtend. Ze kon nooit goed uitslapen.

Ze gaapte even en ging op de rand van haar bed zitten. Voorzichtig schoof ze het gordijn een beetje open. Fel zonlicht scheen in haar gezicht. De hemel was stralend, helder blauw.

Uilen zweefden vanuit de Uilenvleugel de lucht in. Het zou een warme dag worden.

Hope pakte haar hutkoffer en haalde er het zwarte gewaad uit. Het zou toch wel wennen worden, elke dag hetzelfde gewaad dragen. Haar ouders waren vrij rijk en Hope was dan ook gewend om een enorme, massieve kledingkast vol met dure jurken te hebben, met alleen de beste kant, tule, stoffen en gouddraad. Maar over sieraden waren geen regels! Hope glimlachte bij zichzelf en pakte haar juwelendoosje. Haar spiegelbeeld lachte haar tegemoet.

Haar ogen waren nog een beetje dichtgeknepen van de slaap, en haar lippen een beetje droog, maar verder wist Hope dat ze er goed uitzag. Haar haar glansde toen het dunne streepje zonlicht erop viel, haar ogen waren helder groen en ze had hoge jukbeenderen en een lichte blos op haar wangen. Haar ouders hadden haar goed verzorgd en opgevoed, dat was zeker.

Hope keek neer op het meisje dat naast haar sliep, Faith. Faith was een beetje een eigenaardig kind, vond Hope, maar desondanks heel aardig. Maar eigenlijk is ze gewoon_ te_ mager, dacht Hope bij zichzelf. Kom op, haar ellebogen steken gewoon uit. Ze kreeg vast niet te best eten in dat weeshuis. Hope kleedde zich aan, deed haar gouden sieraden om liep naar beneden, naar de Grote Zaal. Griselda en Jacelien waren al aan het ontbijten. Hope hoorde dat ze een uitvoerige discussie hadden over 'Zwerkbal', een gloednieuwe sport.

'Zacharius Mudde heeft er vorig jaar pas over geschreven en er zijn nog geen volwaardige clubs,' zei Jacelien opgewonden. 'Maar ik zou zo graag mee willen doen. Ontzettend balen dat ik een meisje ben. Ik denk best dat ik het zou kunnen.' Griselda keek bedenkelijk, alsof ze betwijfelde of Jacelien inderdaad zou kunnen Zwerkballen.

'Ja, inderdaad,' zei Hope en ging tussen hun tweeën in zitten, waarbij ze beiden ruw opzij werden geschoven voor de drukke handjes van Hope. Haar vriendinnen gaven geen kik en zeiden allebei vrolijk: 'Goedemorgen, Hope!' Hope keek om zich heen. Het was nog erg rustig in de Grote Zaal. 'Goedemorgen,' antwoordde ze. 'Wanneer krijgen we onze roosters?'

'Jij hebt er zin in,' lachte Griselda. 'Geen idee, maar dat kan me eigenlijk niet veel schelen.'

De Grote Zaal stroomde langzaam vol met mensen. Opeens zag Hope het donkerrode haar van Anita voorbij zwieren. 'Goedemorgen, Hope,' zei Anita, en haalde een hand door haar lange rode haren. Faith was haar gevolgd en ging naast Griselda zitten. 'Hoi,' zei Faith, een beetje afwezig. Ze had een donkerblauwe haarband in haar haar zitten en droeg een effen tinnen armband. Goedkoop, dacht Hope meteen. 'Goedemorgen,' antwoordde Hope.

Een donkerblonde man met doordringende grijze ogen deelde hun de roosters uit.

'Ik ben professor Lydrians,' zei hij vaag, terwijl hij de briefjes perkament in de uitgestoken handen drukte. 'Hoofd van Zwadderich.' Toen deed Faith iets merkwaardigs. Ze stond op, gaf hem een hand en zei: 'Goededag, meneer Lydrians.' Anita verslikte zich in haar havermoutpap en begon te hoesten. Hope staarde Faith vol ongeloof aan. _Wat_ deed ze? Lydrians mondhoeken krulden een beetje om, maar hij antwoordde beleefd:

'Goededag, juffrouw…?' 'Meerlen,' zei Faith beleefd. Ze ging weer zitten, schepte haar bord vol met pap en keek op haar rooster, als er niets gebeurd was. 'Zo… Transfugatie het eerste uur,' zei ze blij. 'Daar heb ik echt naar uit gekeken, ik heb altijd al willen-'

Hope onderbrak haar. Hier moest iets worden aangepast. Ze schraapte haar keel.

'Faith,' begon Hope, 'doe je dat wel vaker?' Faith keek op. 'Uh…? Wat doe ik vaker?'

'Mensen zomaar een hand geven,' zei Hope en haalde haar neus op, alsof het iets smerigs was. 'Nou ja, hij is het hoofd van onze afdeling,' zei Faith luchtig en pakte een zilveren lepel voor haar pap. Hope was verbaasd en knipperde even met haar ogen. Eigenáárdig kind!

Hun eerste les was inderdaad Transfugatie en vond plaats in een ruim lokaal op de eerste verdieping. Ze werden opgewacht door een jonge man met kort, krullend zwart haar en pretoogjes. 'Kom binnen, kom binnen,' zei hij vrolijk en wenkte de samengepakte groep eerstejaars het lokaal in. Geweldig, dacht Hope. Eeste les, meteen al een knappe leraar!

Hope ging naast Faith vooraan in de klas zitten. De meisjes probeerden verwoed, met wat duwen en ellebogenwerk, zo dicht mogenlijk bij hun docent Transfugatie te zitten.

Toen de klas eindelijk rustig was, ging de jonge man voor de klas staan en zei: 'Welkom, eerstejaars, bij Transfugatie. Mijn naam is James Perys.' Hij knikte kort naar de klas.

Er viel een beleefde stilte. 'Transfugatie is een eeuwenoude leer van het veranderen en herveranderen van organismen en levenloze spullen. Als jullie even deze regels zouden willen opschrijven – hij zwaaide nonchalant met zijn toverstok en er verscheen een kort tekstje met de titel _Vijf regels over de Transfugatie_ – dan kunnen we hierna al snel beginnen met een simpele practicum.' Er steeg opgewonden geroezemoes in de klas op. Een practicum, al bij de eerste les? Maar al gauw stierf het gemompel weg en hoorde Hope het krassen van veren op perkament.

Het werd een leuke les. Ze moesten een basis transformatiespreuk onder de knie krijgen. Ieder tweetal kreeg een ganzenveer en ze moesten proberen hem om te toveren in een zwaluwenveer. Het was vrij moeilijk en maar enkelen slaagden erin, maar ze waren voor het eerst echt bezig met magie en dat was spannend. Faith en Hope vormden een tweetal. Aan het einde van de les was Hope erin geslaagd de veer ietsje kleiner te krijgen, maar verder kwam ze echt niet. Faith probeerde en probeerde, haar gezicht vertrokken van concentratie, maar niets lukte. Toen de les afgelopen was, waren sommige moedeloos geworden, maar professor Perys bleef maar herhalen dat het helemaal niet erg was omdat het pas hun eerste les was.

Hij zei dat op zo'n overtuigende en vrolijke manier, dat hij de meeste wel wat bijdraaiden.

Hope wachtte af of Faith hem aan het einde van de les een hand zou geven (dat zou zij eigenlijk graag wel hebben gedaan, als het niet zo idioot was geweest!), maar dat deed Faith niet.

Het volgende lesuur was Toverdranken. Op weg naar de kelders werd iedereen meer gespannen en begonnen de leerlingen uiteindelijk automatisch te fluisteren. Toen ze al vrij diep in het gangenstelsel van de kelders waren doorgedrongen, hoorde ze een plotselinge, harde fluit. Allen keken ze geschrokken op. 'Wat-?' piepte Hope, haar hart bonkend in haar keel. Maar er was niets. Toen hoorde ze iemand fluisteren… laag en sinister… _Vind mij…_ 'Wat was dat!' vroeg Hope tegen niemand in het bijzonder. Griselda en Anita keken haar verbaasd aan, en Jacelien was druk in gesprek met een ander meisjes uit hun klas.

Faith's uitdrukking was ondoorgrondelijk en keek haar sereen aan. 'Laat maar zitten,' zei Hope haastig. Ik ga hier geen reputatie van een freak maken! dacht ze.


End file.
